Life in Pemberly
by Ladychristythenoble
Summary: I wrote this when I was feeling romantic. This takes place 6 monthes after Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's wedding. **soon there might be a special permenate guest** Ch. 3 up Yeah thanks for being patient
1. The arrival

"Mrs. Reynolds!"

"Yes Miss Bennet... Pardon me ma'm. Yes Mrs. Darcy?"

"It's all right Mrs. Reynolds, _I_ have yet to get used to that title," Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy said laughingly, "Mrs. Reynolds, have you got the goose ready yet?"

"Oh yes ma'm, stuffed, and dressed like you requested. The rest of the banquet is soon complete."

"Very good Mrs. Reynolds."

"Ma'm, please call me Gertrude."

"Very well, Gertrude, if you insist." Gertrude curtsied, and turned to go when her mistress called after her.

"Oh and Gertrude, please tell me the moment he arrives home."

"Very well ma'm," Gertrude curtsied once again and walked out of her mistress and master's bed chamber. She walked down the long staircases and into the great kitchen of Pemberly. Servants were bustling around to get all the food and preparations ready for the banquet, as their new mistress had ordered.

"A surprise party for the master, oh think of it! He certainly deserves it, and after all he has done for us, Mrs. Darcy, and Miss. Darcy. Aye he deserves it at that!" Sophie, the head cook exclaimed, hands flying as she kneaded the bread dough.

"Aye, the master has found a jewel in her. They are ideal for one another," Emily the maid said warmly as she picked up a silk tablecloth.

" 'Tis so good to see the master happy," Gertrude said, "And I can't help but wonder if Mrs. Darcy put this together to tell the master of some news."

"No, the wedding but 6 months past? Could it be?" All work momentarily stopped, as the thought was pondered.

"Aye, it could be, remember at the beginning of the marriage Mrs. Darcy would come into the kitchen and help, or just talk to us as we went about our work, but now can not because of fainting spells, and the strong smells?" Emily declared triumphantly. There were murmurs through out the kitchen. Then a boy but twelve years old, who was the doorman's son, came running into the kitchen.

"The master has returned, he is even now upon the lane near the pond!" The kitchen was now scrambling with servants trying to finish their duties. Gertrude flew up the flights of steps to tell her mistress her husband had returned. At the top of the staircase she was greeted by a beaming Elizabeth in a pale blue dress and violets entwined in her long brown hair.

"He has returned, after two very long weeks he has returned," Elizabeth said, with a look of love in her brown eyes, "My love has returned."

John the doorman opened the carriage door, and bowed.

"Welcome home sir, both the mistress and the lady have looked expectantly for your return."

"And I them, tell me friend is Mrs. Darcy well?"

"Oh yes sir, well and waiting impatiently to see you."

"Well we must not keep the ladies waiting, now can we?" After a signal to Clark to bring his trunk, Mr. Darcy, master of Pemberly, brother of Miss. Georgina Darcy, and husband of Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy walked into Pemberly's hall, with pictures of his beautiful wife swirling through his head.


	2. the news

Mr. Darcy upon arriving in Pemberly's hallway was greeted by Gertrude.

"Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy desires you to meet her in the dining room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," Mr. Darcy said as he turned and walked swiftly into the dining room, eager to see his wife. Mrs. Reynolds smiled to herself at the love of the young couple, and what a shock the master was in for. Almost as soon as the dining room door clicked shut, Miss Georgiana came running down the steps.

"Mrs. Reynolds has my brother returned? Where is he?"

"Yes he has returned, he is in the dining room with Mrs. Darcy, but Miss Georgiana do not interrupt them."

"Pray why not? He is my brother and she, my sister"

"Yes, but they are married, and if I may," Georgiana leaned in closer as Mrs. Reynolds' voice had dropped to a whisper. "I will venture a guess that you will have a niece or nephew by spring."

Georgiana squealed, remembering at the last moment to clamp a hand over her mouth. "Are you quite sure, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"I'm almost certain, miss."

"Well in that case, I will be in the music room. Please tell me the moment they are done talking." Georgiana said in an excited whisper, as she walked down the corridor.

Mr. Darcy not long after entering the dining room had heard a squeal and had thought that is was probably one of the servants hearing a piece of juicy gossip. But did not dwell on it long because as he came to the table, expecting to see a meal for three and his beautiful wife and sister. But instead he saw a feast for an army, and his gorgeous wife standing at the head of the table looking expectantly at him, her fine eyes and handsome face bright with antispiation at his reaction.

"Lizzy this is marvelous, but it is too much, I don't deserve this."

"My love have you forgotten what day it is? You are eight and twenty today, enough reason for this," Elizabeth gestured to the table. "I'm sure by refusing to partake in this banquet you will offend Gertrude and the mistress of this house most severely," Elizabeth teasingly warned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well my Lizzy if you put it that way I suppose it would be best for all present parties if I decide to not risk the hostility of the mistress," Mr. Darcy returned with a laugh. After a prayer over the banquet, wife and husband talked over two weeks of news. Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth was taking only small servings of food.

"My dear you need to eat more to keep up your strength." Mr. Darcy said gently as he put a forkful of goose into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Oh don't worry I will be getting fat soon enough," Elizabeth said with her head down to conceal her excitement.

"I don't see how with..." Mr. Darcy started when the realization hit him. After a long pause, Elizabeth risked a glance up at her husband; he was looking at her in wonder.

"Yes, you will be a father" Elizabeth whispered with tears of joy cascading down her cheeks.

"A father, me?" Mr. Darcy said in astonishment. Then he took his wife in his arms and twirled.

"Dear God, forgive me, what am I doing? Lizzy you need to rest, while I find Georgiana." Elizabeth started to protest, but her husband had already made a swift exit from the room to find his sister. Ten minutes later a joyful brother and sister came into the dining room, followed by a smug, but excited Gertrude.

"Will there be anything master?"

"Some wine please Gertrude," Elizabeth said

"Wine in your condition? Certainly not, Gertrude two glasses of wine and one glass of water." Mr. Darcy ordered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, looking affectionately at her husband, "Yes Gertrude I must obey my doctor."

Gertrude curtsied and left the room grinning. Over glasses of refreshments two parties talked about the new addition to the family. The Darcy's of the arrangements to be made for the baby, and the prospect of becoming a father, mother, and aunt. And the servants of how much fun it would be to have a baby in Pemberly again, and how much their young master and mistress deserved a baby. The discussions lasted late into the night and there was joy resounding in Pemberly's corridors and passages.


	3. 2 special permant guests

Four months later:

"Lizzy they are here!" Fitzwilliam announced to his wife as she dressed to receive her guests. She donned a pale pink dress specially tailored to hide any indication that she was with child, and give away her secret.

"Merry Christmas darling" Mr. Darcy said as he kissed her on the cheek, "and here is your present!" Mr. Darcy slipped a cool, light, silver pendent around her neck. It was forged in the shape of a heart with a diamond in the center, and when the light caught it just right you could see a rainbow colored stone in the center of the diamond.

"Oh William it is gorgeous, thank you so much!"

"It is to remind you that I'll always have you and the baby in my heart."

"Oh William..." Lizzy started, but Mr. Darcy had already pulled her close to him, and bent down, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Mr. and Mrs. Bingly are... oh dear; I'm so sorry, please excuse me!" Emily said as she walked into the bed chamber and promptly backed out again.

The couple drew apart and Mr. Darcy said, "It is pardonable, pray continue what where you about to say?"

"Oh, that Mr. Bingly and Mrs. Bingly have arrived and dinner will be served presently."

"Very well Emily, we will be down presently."

"Of course sir," Emily curtsied her checks still a deep crimson. As soon as the door was secured shut and the timid servant's footsteps lighted down the staircase, Mr. Darcy started chuckling, and soon Mrs. Darcy was giggling along.

"Well we better receive our guests before any more "incidences" take place," Mr. Darcy acknowledged and Elizabeth smiled in agreement. Mr. Darcy took his wife's arm and the family of three made their way downstairs to greet their guests in the dinning room. As soon as Jane saw Elizabeth, she rushed over to hug her almost forgetting to drop a curtsy to her sister and brother-in-law.

"You are well, I trust, Mrs. Bingly?" Mr. Darcy asked of his sister-in-law.

"Oh yes, quite, thank you, Mr. Darcy," Jane beamed. The sexes parted as the men turned to a corner to discuss horses, servants, and their estates. Jane almost as soon as the ladies were alone, whispered to Elizabeth, "I'm with child!"

"Oh Jane, how excited I am for you and Bingly!"

"Jane did you tell our secret?" Mr. Bingly asked in a mock stern voice. Jane bushed and said nothing. Mr. Bingly chuckling at his wife's swift change of emotions, turned back to Darcy to share his news privately. But not before Darcy had caught Elizabeth's eye, and shook his head slightly at her questioning eyes.

Soon Gertrude came to say that dinner was ready. The gentleman escorted their ladies to dinner. After a prayer and platters were passed, Elizabeth leaned over and whispered to Jane, "After dinner I want to show you something."

During the meal Elizabeth found it amusing that both men urged Jane to eat more, both out of concern and love, but Elizabeth wondered if one particular gentleman was implying the hint to her.

After dinner both women made their way upstairs, while the men sat in the drawing room and drank their coffee.

Elizabeth pushed open the door to the room beside her own and said, "I wanted to show you our new decorations."

Jane took one look at the white cradle and screamed. Then with tears running down her cheeks she hugged her sister and whispered "God is so good!"

In the drawing room the gentlemen were talking when they heard the scream. Charles bolted up, nearly spilling his coffee, and dashed up the stairs two at a time, with William close behind.

"Good gracious, Jane, are you well?" Jane overcome with emotion could only nod, point, and cry. Charles looked and looked, "a cradle but that means..." Charles trailed off as reality hit. He kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek and clasped his friend on the back.

"God bless you my friend, my brother!" Charles congratulated.

William looked lovingly at Elizabeth and said simply,

"He already has."


End file.
